


換妻俱樂部

by Aa1434680



Category: 2yeon - Fandom, MiMo - Fandom, satzu - Fandom, seulrene - Fandom
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Mimo, Seulrene, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: *70-49-36-12*cp潔癖慎入。
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Yoo JungYeon/Lim Na Yeon - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	換妻俱樂部

湊崎纱夏和周子瑜站在这个别墅前，湊崎先深呼吸了几口气，将自己跳动的有点快的心率调整了一下，站在她旁边的周子瑜拍拍她的肩膀，她们按响了门铃，

她们开了三个小时车，才从繁华的城镇上开到这个有点偏僻的地方，这个地方的偏僻成都只能用鸟不拉屎来形容，两个人换着开也觉得有点累了，毕竟她们不常开车，导航显示到达的时候，已经是中午了，她们下了车望了望周围，只有眼前这个大别墅看起来像是她们的目的地，这个别墅在这个地方显得很突兀，古典的欧式建筑，上下两层，外围爬满了爬山虎，映显着主人的品味不错，她们从后备箱拿了行李，她们要在这里度过一段时间，她们走到门口，鼓起勇气摁响了这个有可能改变她们之间的关系的门铃。

等了两分钟，却没有人来开门，湊崎纱夏开始怀疑是不是来错了目的地，周子瑜伸手预备按多一次门铃的时候，门开了，一个穿着皮夹克的女人来开了门，女人留着平刘海，头发有些长了，稍稍遮挡住了眼睛，她的眼睛细细长长又锋利，眼尾向上翘起，像是丛林里窥探猎物的豹子，望着她们的时候眼神又如昆虫眼睛般平静，会有种自己像是变成了猎物的窒息感。瞳孔是浅色的，她下半身就只穿了一条内裤，上半身也只着了一件黑色的bra，外头裹着一件皮夹克，更像是听到门铃响临时套上的。

女人仰着头看了她们一会，就侧过身让她们进来，她们走进屋子里，此时她们面前的白色沙发上探出来一个人头，这个人的出现，宛如一个深水炸弹，投入到湊崎纱夏的意识里，把她的思考能力全部炸碎，让她的思绪散在空气里头飞舞着。

这个人是她的前女友，名井南。

名井南绑着高马尾，把下巴搭在沙发上望着她们，她的眼睛几乎快要眯上了，看得出来她有点困，但她的脸色红润，气色很好，她微微张口，和跟湊崎纱夏打了招呼，

“嗨，sana，你也来啦？”名井南语气淡然，显得十分平静。

而后又重新趴了回去，消失在她们的视野里，电视机放的是一个搞笑的综艺节目，她们能听见名井南的笑声从沙发那头传出来。

开门的女人对着空气说：“欢迎来到换妻俱乐部”，实际上她完全无视了凑崎纱夏和周子瑜，她重新坐回到沙发上，也可以说是躺。

湊崎纱夏站在原地，她确实没有预料到事情会有这样的发展，没有预料到名井南会出现在这里，周子瑜拿过她手上的行李，语气平静，对她说：“姐姐，进门了就没有办法后悔了”，然后她就拿着行李走到饭厅那边去了，只留湊崎纱夏一个人站在原地。

她们会来到这里的原因，事实上是三个月前，凑崎纱夏偶然间在论坛上看到一则活动告示，是一个非常有趣的活动。

活动的发起者署名叫做：换妻俱乐部，事情一下变得好玩起来，告示上并没有详细写活动的内容，只是有几句简单的话。

“新鲜感是人类十分需要的东西，但往往新鲜感会被规矩禁锢，在这里，你可以和你的伴侣随意获取新鲜感”

“想知道，你对对方的爱是否能比这庞大而具有诱惑力的新鲜感顽强么？”

“只需要几天，你就能清楚的知道，什么会比较重要”

“而当活动结束，你们会发现，你们之间的爱会更加坚固或者更加破裂”

这个活动吸引了凑崎的注意力，等周子瑜下班回家躺在沙发上闭着眼养神的时候，凑崎纱夏走过去将平板递给她。

“我想参加”

周子瑜睁开眼，她刚下了一台十个小时的手术有些许疲惫，她接过ipad，仔细阅读活动内容后，望着凑崎纱夏。

“我没看懂”

“就是，我想试试”

“试什么？”

“新鲜感重要还是爱重要”

“你觉得我们现在不好吗？”

“不好，我讨厌这样毫无变化”凑崎把自己摔在沙发上，整个人陷入沙发里头。

“你懂吧，我不是不爱你，我只是，想试试”

周子瑜沉默半响，坐过去把她的手握在手里。

“那就试试吧”

她们按照活动的告示发送了自己的一些基本信息，等了几天后有一个电话打来。

对方的声音听起来像是甜蜜的水果糖。

“你好，请问是凑崎女士吗？”

“我是”

“非常荣幸的告知您，你被准许参加此次的活动”

“下面需要提供一些东西，因为我们的私密性和安全性是非常高的，我们需要对我们的会员负责”

“然后麻烦您准备好了之后，发送我们邮箱就可以了”

“好的，没问题，不过，有没有人说过你的声音很好听”

“你可能是第222个这么说的”电话那头传来笑声。

“所以前面有222个人参加了？”

“当然不是，这可不是什么人都能参加的”

“那冒昧问一句，我通过的原因？”

对方沉默了片刻，叹了一口气。

“当然是因为你漂亮，by the way，有问题可以随时找我，我叫朴秀荣，是这次活动的负责人，祝您生活愉快，再见”

随即对面传来忙音，朴秀荣干脆利落地挂断了电话，嘟嘟嘟嘟，凑崎纱夏拿着电话有些错愕，事情看起来又好玩了一点。

她们将显示健康的体检报告发送到朴秀荣的邮箱，对方很快就给了他们一个地址和时间，凑崎纱夏看着回复都能想象到朴秀荣的语气，甜蜜又略带尖酸刻薄的语调。

等到她们站在这个别墅门口的时候，凑崎纱夏才后知后觉的发现，她和周子瑜的关系有可能因为这个活动而破裂，也有可能，她们会开始变得好起来，但是也没有办法后悔了。

凑崎纱夏听到厨房有人在喊“涩琪，涩琪，涩琪”，可是电视机的声音太大了，且沙发上的两个人似乎沉浸在彼此的世界里，开门的女人应该叫做涩琪，名井南此时躺在她怀里，她们正在甜蜜而又热烈的接着吻，无暇顾及外围的世界。

厨房里的人走出来，她穿着一件白T下半身穿着休闲的灰色运动裤，体型非常娇小，扎着丸子头，仿佛像是一个19岁的女高中生，她的脸是凑崎纱夏见过好看的人之中能排前三的，这张脸能让你联想到中世纪的贵族公主，不应该站在厨房，而应该穿着晚礼服举着香槟在宴会上四处游走，她的五官十分精致，骨相也极好，每一块骨头都被上帝合理放置了，她会让你拥有十分强烈的距离感，像是在这里，又像是不在这，通通取决于她想、或者不想。

她手上拿着锅铲，直直地望着凑崎纱夏，眼睛稍稍眯起来，她观察了一会。然后朝凑崎纱夏招招手。

“过来，小狗狗”然后她就走进了厨房，凑崎纱夏跟着她走进去，她正在准备午餐，桌上摆着许多食材，似乎厨艺很好。

“来，宝贝，帮我把菜切一切”女人头也没有抬，她正在专心的注视着锅里头的汤。

凑崎纱夏洗了手老老实实切菜，旁边的女人哼着小调在唱歌，头上的丸子头跟着晃来晃去的，女人突然扭过头。

“你比照片上要好看的多，照片怎么拍的呀，好丑”

“啊，忘记自我介绍，我叫裴珠泫，是这次活动的发起者”裴珠泫朝她眨眨眼睛，往上挑了挑眉毛。

裴珠泫突然一下凑到她耳边，她们的距离只剩下几厘米，她的鼻息喷洒在凑崎纱夏的耳朵里，有点痒也有点烫。

“进了门，就没有办法后悔了哦，你准备好了吗？小狗狗？”

凑崎纱夏吞了一口口水，缓缓地转过头，语气坚定地说：“准备好了”

她和裴珠泫的距离很近，她能够看到对方脸上的细小绒毛，裴珠泫的脸放大更加好看， 五官任何一个地方拿出来都漂亮的惊人，更别说组合在一起了，裴珠泫盯着她的嘴唇，笑了一下，旋即亲了上去，柔软如果冻般的嘴唇贴在凑崎的唇上，舌头滑过上唇，敲开牙齿，裴珠泫的吻技相当的好，她是一个彻头彻尾的攻略者，凑崎纱夏被她逐步推到冰箱前，她的背部靠着冰箱，能够通过骨头感受到机器的轰鸣，不过更要紧的是前面的人正在她的口腔里肆意掠夺，她肺部的空气被对方全部掠夺，攻势十分凶猛，她却意外地喜欢这种被人压制住的感觉，随后她们分开，凑崎纱夏小口小口地喘着气。

裴珠泫伸出手点了点她的鼻子说，

“哎呀，真是个小狗狗呢”

“不过我很喜欢”

她伸手关了火，对凑崎纱夏说：

“你喜欢在厨房做爱吗？”

她们腾出了一个料理台的空位，实际上就是把能扫到地上的东西扫下去，裴珠泫把她压在料理台上，亲吻她的嘴唇，耳垂，锁骨，她的吻细细碎碎地落在凑崎纱夏的身体上，裴珠泫把手伸入到她的上衣里头去，轻而易举地捕捉到她的乳房，她的手指开始揉捏她的乳尖，时轻时重，酥麻感和痛感从乳房传来，裴珠泫看起来年龄很小，动作却十分娴熟，她将凑崎纱夏的衣服掀起来，整个头探进去，她能感受到裴珠泫的呼吸喷洒在她的皮肤表面，她湿润的舌头舔过她的乳沟，锁骨，小腹，她将手轻轻地按在凑崎纱夏的下体，隔着裤子，凑崎纱夏能感受到对方的手指在那里探来探去，轻轻地擦过，没有力度的动作更能让人感受到刺激。

凑崎纱夏间隙中开口问：

“所以我要叫你什么？”

裴珠泫从她的小腹抬起头，她用舌头轻轻舔扭着凑崎纱夏前段时间才练出来的腹肌。

“比你大，当然要叫姐姐”

随即，她拉下了凑崎纱夏的裤子。

“乖，叫姐姐”

周子瑜坐在沙发上，望着对面的两个人已经从亲吻转升级为其他的一些行为，名井南穿着短裤趴在姜涩琪的身上，其实她们穿衣服跟没穿差不多，名井南只穿了一条短裤和一件内衣，而姜涩琪也差不多。

两个人的身体紧紧地贴合在一起，姜涩琪的手很长，她拿过桌上摆的草莓，喂给躺在她怀里的名井南，名井南只将咬了一半，汁水布满整个舌尖，她凑上去，将剩下的半个草莓用舌头渡给姜涩琪，但显然对方要的不只是草莓，她们在接吻的过程中将这个草莓给吃掉了，这个吻的味道是酸甜的草莓味，草莓的汁液被略微带出来，粘在名井南的下巴，姜涩琪用舌头舔掉。

“Minaxi的味道可真好啊”

名井南笑着轻敲了一下对方的胸口，姜涩琪抓住她的手，把她更加拉向自己，她将手伸向后背，将名井南的内衣扣打开，旋即，名井南圆润娇小的乳房暴露在空气里头，她的乳房贴着姜涩琪的身体，姜涩琪上下扭动了一下，乳房的尖端因为摩擦开始变硬了。

姜涩琪将身体往下，用温热湿润的口腔包裹着乳房，舌头肆意地挑弄着变大变硬的乳头，名井南仰着头，手插在姜涩琪的头发里，让她更加靠近自己，姜涩琪的手覆盖在名井南的阴蒂上，只是简单地用手按压，名井南就已经有些湿润了。

名井南的呼吸开始变得急促，她的上下都被攻击着，传来阵阵的酥麻感，最主要的是，旁边还有人很安静地在围观者她们，这让她觉得更多了一份刺激感，快感交叠在一起，让她变得湿润，想要的更多，她开始不安地扭动着自己的身体。

姜涩琪收到对方发出的身体信号，她的手滑过名井南的股缝，抵达穴口，却不着急着进去。

而是将名井南抬上来些许，名井南把身体靠在沙发的边缘，对方将她的腿扛到肩膀上。俯下身子，用舌头探了进去。

周子瑜对于接下来的会发生的事情没有多大兴趣，她已经观赏够了，她站起身来走到院子里，有一个人睡在泳池旁边的躺椅上，戴着墨镜和帽子，她身边还有一张空位。周子瑜走过去。

“我能坐吗？”

对方听到声音，略微拉下墨镜，扫视了她一眼。

“随便你”

然后又重新将墨镜戴回去，恢复了那个懒洋洋的姿势，女人穿着比基尼，身材很好，每一块肌肉分布的相当均匀，肩膀结实，手臂线条流畅，藏在墨镜底下的眼睛很大，嘴唇有些厚但是看起来很性感，脚踝纤细。

“刚来么？”

“刚到没多久”

“怎么不在屋里呆着”

“屋里头有人…”周子瑜留着半截话没有说，但是对方听懂了。

对方轻轻地笑了一下，

“要习惯哦，这里就是这样”

“沙发上那个是我女朋友呢。”

“你是说，mina？”

“嗯哼，看来你们已经认识了。”

“她是我女朋友的前女友”周子瑜有些尴尬的摸了摸头，名井南和凑崎纱夏交往的事情她是知道的，她们分手收场并不是很好看，那个时候的事情周子瑜到现在还记得很清楚。

“啊，习惯就好了，我早就习惯了”

对方漫不经心的，似乎没有把这件事情放在心上。

“那沙发上的另外一个人呢？”

“白衣服黑衣服？

“不好说，四舍五入没穿衣服吧，只穿了一件皮夹克？”

“啊，那肯定是涩琪姐，珠泫姐不喜欢穿皮衣”

“珠泫姐和涩琪姐是一对”平井桃说。

“我叫平井桃，你呢？”

“我叫周子瑜”周子瑜的话音刚落，她的背后就传来了一个声音。

“我叫俞定延”站在周子瑜背后的人说。

俞定延穿着比基尼泳衣，她的手脚细细长长的，身材比例非常好，她留着短头发，整张脸显得更加娇小，她的鼻子很挺，嘴巴抿成一条直线，面无表情的时候让周子瑜想到了某种职业-模特，与生俱来的身材优势和高级感。

“你会游泳吗？”俞定延对着周子瑜说

“不是很会”周子瑜站起来，望着泳池，水面因为阳光的照射波光粼粼，风吹过，泛起阵阵涟漪。

俞定延突然从背后将周子瑜推了下去，周子瑜猝不及防地跌入了水里，她猛然沉入，嘴巴鼻子不断涌进了水，窒息感接踵而至，她因为紧张胡乱挥舞着手脚，有个人也跟着她跳进了水里，有一双手将她拉起，她的鼻子里进入了水，导致她无法呼吸，肺部的空气开始逐渐减少，跳下来的俞定延将空气用嘴渡给了她，然后将她拉上水面。

周子瑜一浮出水面就开始大口呼吸，有种劫后余生的感觉，她的头发散落，整个人湿透了，在水底的感觉让她相当不好受，对面的俞定延大声笑了出来，还用手拍打着水面，这让周子瑜有点不爽，但是她脾气秉性实在是太好，平时就没怎么瞪过人，现在瞪人也毫无杀伤力，像是一只湿漉漉的小狗用大眼睛瞪着你，俞定延实在是觉得她太可爱了，她游到周子瑜的身边，用手环抱着她，将她贴向自己。

“来，姐姐教你游泳”

周子瑜扫了一眼岸上，发现多了一个穿着豹纹紧身裙的女人，女人没有选择那张空的椅子，而是和平井桃挤在一起，她翘着二郎腿，小腿纤细修长，裙子把她玲珑有致的身材完全凸显，露出的肩膀线条很漂亮，从侧面看过去腰细的一只手就能握住，女人给周子瑜的感觉更像是欲望本身，她深知自己的优势，随意就可将别人诱惑征服，是会让你死在猛烈的情欲里头的人，但是大部分人都会心甘情愿，她的眼睛很大，有点像是一只兔子，女人对着周子瑜旁边的俞定延挥了挥手，俞定延懒洋洋地回应。

女人低着头跟躺在沙发椅上的平井桃说话，不知道聊到了什么，两个人都大声笑了起来，平井桃坐起来，女人摘下她的碍事宽大的墨镜，她们随后开始接吻，两个人的身体逐渐因为亲吻贴在一起。

平井桃把林娜琏整个人压在身子下面亲吻，她缓缓地往下亲，含住喉结，舔弄锁骨，但是她发现她无法解开林娜琏的裙子，因为真的有点紧，她用力扯后面的拉链也无济于事，她嘟囔了一句，

“好麻烦”接着将林娜琏的裙子整个往下拖，准备用暴力肢解这条裙子，林娜琏按住她，自己将手伸到后面把裙子给拉下来了。

“你真的很暴力诶”

平井桃重新将林娜琏压在身体下面。

“可是你很喜欢我暴力啊，不是吗？

“你说的对，我确实很喜欢”

平井桃大力地揉搓这林娜琏的乳房，将浑圆的乳房整个握在手心，平井桃的手掌很大，平时喜欢运动的她手上有一层茧，滑过娇嫩的乳房皮肤的时候会有些许刺痛感。  
她将膝盖往上轻轻顶，顶到林娜琏的阴蒂，用膝盖磨蹭着，林娜琏发出一声呻吟，她将双手往下伸了伸，按压外围，用一根手指轻轻探入然后拿出，指尖已经湿透了，林娜琏扭着腰，将自己更推向平井桃。

“快点啦”

平井桃将两根手指轻轻送了进去，温热的内壁紧紧包裹着她的手指，她开始缓慢地抽动着，将手指完全伸进去后，逐渐加速，她曲起手指按压着林娜琏的内壁，摸到一个凸起点后，狠狠地按了下去，林娜琏不可抑制地开始呻吟，平井桃撞击着那个敏感点，擦过，按下的同时也不忘抽动着，越来越快的速度让平井桃的手臂肌肉绷紧着，她大力、快速贯穿着林娜琏，林娜琏在她一波波的冲击下迎来了高潮，大脑变得一片空白，平井桃的手抽出来，高潮过后的液体随着她的抽出滑落在沙滩椅上，她重新侧躺在林娜琏的身边，戴上墨镜，继续睡她的日光浴。

俞定延拍拍走神的周子瑜，提醒她。

“别看啦，来，我来教你游泳”

“那个是我女朋友，林娜琏，身材不错吧？”俞定延看着岸上正在做爱的两个人说。

“这里，真的可以随便？”周子瑜的意思是可以随便找个人接吻，或者做爱。

“当然啊，想怎么样都行，只要对方同意”俞定延一脸看白痴的样子。

“应该有了解清楚吧？进了门就没有办法后悔了。”

周子瑜低着头，看着水面，沉默了十几秒后抬眼，眼神变得开始坚定了起来，俞定延分明感觉到她有些不一样了，像是下了一个很大的决心。

“我不会后悔的”周子瑜说。

她拉过俞定延，轻轻地吻了上去。

“欢迎来到， 换妻俱乐部，游戏即将开始”


End file.
